


Камелоту Объявляют Войну

by Emily_Woods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Woods/pseuds/Emily_Woods
Summary: На поле боя стакиваются две армии - Камелота и Виндзора. Артур не видит, как со спины к нему приближается воин с мечом наготове. И Мерлин делает единственное, что на данный момент в его силах - заслоняет своего короля от удара.На руках Пендрагона - истекающий кровью друг. Кажется, пришло время узнать, кто спасал его все эти годы.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в феврале 2015 года на ficbook.net под ником marion_ember, выкладывается сюда самим автором в связи с проблемами с сайтом и переездом сюда ;)

В Камелоте запланировали большой праздник – Артур будет подписывать соглашение с королем соседнего государства Тревианом. Но не все было так просто, как казалось: Виндзор и Камелот долгие годы воевали друг с другом: иногда военные действия проходили активнее, иногда почти прекращались, но все равно со временем вспыхивали вновь.

Артуру еще с детства надоели сражения, он пообещал себе, что как только займет престол, то сразу же все силы бросит на урегулирование этого конфликта. Именно поэтому новоиспеченный король первым делом написал в Виндзор с просьбой о встрече. Ему ответили согласием, Тревиан оповестил, что прибудет со своей свитой через три дня.

Во всем замке активно готовились к приему гостей. Артур очень волновался, поскольку это будет первое мирное соглашение, которое он, возможно, подпишет в роли короля.

Он ходил по тронному залу туда-сюда, нетерпеливо сдвигая корону чуть повыше и поправляя алый плащ. Мерлин не мог не умиляться этой картине – обеспокоенный Пендрагон выглядел донельзя беззащитным и растерянным.

Сам Эмрис нисколько не волновался – он был полностью уверен и в дипломатических способностях своего короля и в благоразумии Тревиана. Но наблюдать за Артуром было все равно очень забавно.

Слуги сновали, казалось, повсюду: носили какие-то ковры, стулья, еду, посуду и прочие мелочи. Сейчас по сравнению с замком, муравейник – просто сонное царство.

Мерлин решил, что за последние два часа достаточно поиздевался над Артуром, а поэтому сказал:

\- Сир…

Король удивленно поднял на него глаза. Как правило, Мерлин уважительно обращался к нему на «Вы» только когда в комнате находился кто-то третий, а наедине он всегда говорил с ним на равных, как с другом.

Но его прервали звуки труб. Тревиан прибыл. У Пендрагона расширились глаза, и он, ослабев, присел на краешек трона.

Мерлин подошел и положил ему руку на плечо. Обычно, это непозволительная вольность с его стороны в присутствии других, но, как оказалось, они в комнате одни.

\- Ты станешь самым лучшим королем за всю историю Камелота. Я в этом уверен. Ты – самый дипломатичный и воспитанный человек, которого я знаю. По крайней мере, если хочешь этого. И подписать мирный договор между двумя сторонами, уставшими от вечных сражений, думаю, не будет большой сложностью. Просто хочу, чтобы ты тоже в это поверил.

Артур глубоко вдохнул. Мерлин понял, что его слова попали в цель. Впрочем, как и всегда. Уж слишком хорошо он знал Артура и мог только по рисунку морщинок на насупленном лице сказать, о чем именно тот думает.

\- Ты всегда был мастером красивых слов, Мерлин. Но…

\- Никаких «но», – с нажимом произнес слуга, стиснув плечо своего короля. – Порази их своим обаянием!

В дверь постучали. Заглянул Гавейн:

\- Милорд, пора.

Мерлин перевел взгляд на Артура. Вот почему он восхищался этим человеком! Небрежно откинув волосы назад, Пендрагон повернул голову к двери.

\- О, уже время? А я и не заметил, – он простодушно улыбнулся. Вся поза его говорила о расслабленности и уверенности в своих действиях. – Ну, тогда пойдем, встретим дорогих гостей.

Он встал и твердой походкой направился к выходу из тронного зала.

\- Позер! – тихо прошептал Мерлин, когда был уверен, что Гавейн его не услышит. Но своим королем он все равно гордился. Его умение собраться в нужный момент всегда поражало юного мага.

Он спустился по лестнице и наблюдал, как Артур пожимает руку немного седоватому, но крепко сбитому и явно очень сильному мужчине. Наверняка, это и есть Тревиан.

\- Артур Пендрагон! Рад наконец с тобой познакомится, сынок!

\- Тревиан, здравствуйте.

А затем, ловко скрывая свое удивление, целует протянутую руку молодой девушке. Она слегка краснеет и мило ему улыбается.

«А вот это уже интересный поворот событий!» – промелькнуло в голове у мага.

– Моя дочь, единственная принцесса Виндзора, Беладонна.

«Однако старик не так прост, как я думал», – нахмурился юный маг, провожая королей в зал для переговоров.

Он стоял в коридоре и наблюдал, как Беладонна, совершенно не задираясь, на равных щебечет с Гвен и направляется с ней в сторону гостевых спален. Наверняка Гвеневре приказали развлечь молодую принцессу, пока правители решают судьбу их государств.

Артур, жестом приказав налить вина в первую очередь гостю, а затем и себе, сел во главе стола. Все эти хитрости не ускользнули от опытного глаза Тревиана.

\- А ты не промах, Артур Пендрагон, я могу сказать это уже сейчас. Ты проявил уважение к гостю и налил ему вина первому, но при этом с непоколебимой уверенностью сразу сел во главе стола, показывая тем самым «кто здесь хозяин». Любопытно.

\- Оставьте хоть на секунду Вашу любовь к анализу человеческих поступков, Тревиан, и приступим же к делу, - с легкой улыбкой покачал головой Артур, раскладывая на столе карту.

Мерлин уже потихоньку начал расхаживать взад-вперед по коридору, сам не замечая, что невольно подражает некой блондинистой личности. Короли заседали третий час подряд, и даже уверенному в положительном исходе Эмрису стало немного не по себе.

«Что именно можно так долго обсуждать?!» – все время нетерпеливо повторял он про себя.

Тем временем юный Пендрагон ликовал. Он смог заставить старика-короля не просто согласиться на его условия, а и пойти на некоторые уступки. На секунду в голову пришла мысль о том, что все происходит слишком легко, но молодой правитель отмел ее, как неуместную. 

Мирный договор был составлен в двух экземплярах, обе стороны казались довольными своими победами. Артур уже морально стал предвкушать пир, который они закатят по подписании всех бумаг.

«Появилась же новенькая повариха, которая печет просто бесподобные пироги с яблоками и маком…» – размечтался он, разумеется, оставаясь внешне собранным и хладнокровным.

\- Нам стоит каким-то образом укрепить этот договор. Скажем, залог, гарант того, что никто из нас не нарушит его условия.

Артур мигом подобрался, интуитивно улавливая подвох.

\- Я не понимаю. Разве желание мира и процветания наших земель не является достаточным гарантом само по себе?

\- Это слишком мелко и ненадежно, – манерно растягивая слова, произнес Тревиан, – вот если бы мы заключили династический брак…

Он внимательно наблюдал за Пендрагоном, ожидая реакции.

«Ну давай же, юнец, не подведи меня» - читалось на его лице.

Артур рассмеялся.

\- Мне кажется, мы можем обойтись и без этого, Тревиан, – он откинул светлые волосы, которые начинали понемногу лезть в глаза, – не пойми меня неправильно, твоя дочь – восхитительна, но…

\- Но? – тихо вторил ему король Виндзора.

\- …но я уверен, что не являюсь для нее лучшей партией, – уверенно закончил Артур, перестав смеяться. – Я её совершенно не знаю!

\- Мой милый мальчик! Неужели ты и правда не знаешь, как все это происходит? Вы не должны любить друг друга, понимаешь? Все это – для укрепления позиций Камелота и, чего уж там таить, Виндзора, в Альбионе. 

Артур начал немного покусывать нижнюю губу, но в остальном оставался таким же спокойным. Выдержка давала о себе знать.

Они помолчали.

\- Простите, Тревиан, – тяжело сказал Артур, – я не могу жениться на Вашей дочери.

\- Ты хочешь мне заявить, что она недостаточно хороша собой? Или каким-то образом уступает тебе? Или может она не будет тебе верной женой?!

\- Дело не в этом…

\- Хорошо, – угрожающе сказал Тревиан, – я поставлю вопрос по-другому… Если ты не женишься на моей дочери, я не подпишу договор.

Артур почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки.

«Зачем он так? Мы уже все решили, зачем ему какие-то гаранты? Или тут дело не в доверии и все это было спланировано с самого начала? Возможно, все шло так гладко неспроста?»

Он понимал, что сейчас решается участь всех его земель, что без подписания этих бумаг в очень скором времени начнется война. Но ничего не смог с собой поделать. Его личные убеждения о праве выбора каждого были превыше всего.

Артур покачал головой и тихо сказал:

\- Простите.

Тревиан вздохнул:

\- Что же, ты разочаровал меня, мальчик. Я всегда считал, что ты благоразумнее своего отца.

И вот тут он попал на больное место.

«Да как он смеет?!» - пронеслось в голове.

\- Я совершенно не такой, как мой отец! Именно поэтому я отказываюсь от Вашей дочери! Потому что династические браки – это пережитки прошлого!

\- Считай как хочешь, Артур Пендрагон, – Тревиан встал и начал натягивать перчатки для верховой езды, – надеюсь, ты умрешь на поле боя, вспоминая о своем решении и жалея о нем!

Он быстрым шагом вышел из зала, и снаружи послышался голос:

\- Седлайте лошадей, мы уезжаем! Беладонна!

«Это была только игра воображения, или он действительно выглядел довольным, когда уходил?» - Артур нахмурился.

\- Да, папочка? – прощебетал девичий голос.

\- Мы выдвигаемся немедленно…

\- Но… – девушка выглядела разочаровано, глядя то на Гвен, то на отца.

\- Я сказал, сейчас же!

Мерлин, стоящий на лестнице, тихо закрыл лицо руками.

«Этого не должно было случиться!» – мелькнуло в его голове.

Он увидел, как Гвиневра собралась войти в тронный зал. Оттуда доносились необычайно громкие звуки, как будто падало что-то тяжелое. Благо, юный маг успел её опередить.

\- Гвен, милая, давай я сам, а? – быстро проговорил он и закрыл перед ней тяжелую дубовую дверь зала для переговоров.

Артур в ярости уже разгромил половину комнаты и как раз принимался за вторую. Он никак не мог успокоиться, и руки уже начинали крупно подрагивать. Наконец, силы закончились, и король отбросил меч в сторону, возвышаясь над всем этим бардаком и глядя в одну точку.

Мерлин подошел и без слов его обнял. Странно, что на этот раз Артур не отстранился, как это бывало всегда, а, наоборот, тесно к нему прижался, не желая выпускать.

Для обоих ощущение было новое, но… приятное.

\- Почему ты это сделал? Почему отказался? – спросил его в тот вечер Мерлин, наливая горячую воду в ванную.

Все страсти уже улеглись, Артур понемногу пришел в себя.

\- Потому что я презираю браки по расчету. И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Если когда-либо и женюсь, то только по любви, – так рассуждая, король снял с себя рубашку и начал стягивать сапоги, – но тебе не понять меня, да, Мерлин? Ты считаешь, что я сделал ошибку? Теперь ведь начнется война, это неизбежно…

\- Какое Вам дело до того, как я считаю, сир? Я просто слуга, – эти слова вырвались без какого-либо подтекста, но прозвучали, как обвинение.

\- Перестань, – просто и серьезно ответил Пендрагон.

Мерлин замер, не ожидая от него вообще какого-либо ответа.

\- К тому же, ты не просто слуга, – добавил молодой король, ехидно улыбаясь, – ты мой личный раб! – провозгласил он и демонстративно задрал нос кверху.

А потом рассмеялся.

«Искренне, как и всегда», – улыбаясь про себя, подумал маг.

Но удержаться от ответной пакости было выше сил Мерлина, поэтому, ни минуты не сомневаясь, он долил немного больше горячей воды, чем следовало. Вернее, намного больше. Стараясь не выдать себя злобной ухмылкой, он раскланялся и вышел из комнаты.

Идя по коридору, маг подумал: «Два… Три… Сейчас!»

\- Ай! Мерлин!!! – донеслось из двери.

\- Как предсказуемо, – вздохнул юноша и, довольный собой, направился дальше по коридору.


	2. Chapter 2

Несмотря на то, что Артур уже немного остыл с момента отъезда Тревиана, но, тем не менее, он очень хорошо представлял, что грозит Камелоту.

На следующее же утро началась подготовка к военным действиям. Все, даже обыкновенные торговцы и фермеры, понимали, что рыцарей Его Высочества слишком мало для противостояния огромной армии Виндзора. Поэтому ближе к середине следующего дня на площади перед замком собралось довольно много молодых крепких мужчин с оружием.

Мерлин лично доложил об этом королю.

\- Чего они хотят? – непонимающе посмотрел на своего слугу Пендрагон.

\- Они хотят воевать, Артур. За короля и за любовь к Камелоту.

\- Не может быть! Это самоубийство, они же не обучены военному искусству!

Артур вышел на балкон, с которого была видна вся площадь. В толпе пошло оживление, когда кто-то заметил Пендрагона.

\- Долгих лет жизни королю! – выкрикнул один мужчина из толпы, его слова подхватили остальные.

Мерлин тихо подошел сзади.

\- Ты можешь не верить, но эти люди действительно любят и верят в тебя.

\- Поэтому я и не могу пожертвовать их жизнями, – тихо и печально ответил Пендрагон.

Он сделал пару шагов вперед и громко произнес:

\- Жители Камелота! Вы оказали мне большую честь тем, что собрались здесь сегодня, – он сделал небольшую паузу. – Но положение вещей таково, что солдат Виндзора намного больше, чем нас, и они хорошо обучены. Я не могу разрешить вам воевать. Это верная смерть.

В толпе послышался недовольный ропот.

\- Возвращайтесь к своим семьям! Вы понадобитесь им намного больше, чем на этой войне. Я уверен, что у каждого найдется близкий человек, которого необходимо защитить в это сложное для нас время: матери, жены, дети, сестры. Подумайте в первую очередь о них. Защищайте тех, кого вы любите, всякой ценой.

Люди на площади перешептывались, и было сложно разобрать, одобряли они решение короля или нет, пока кто-то не выкрикнул:

\- Слава мудрости короля!

\- Слава, слава… – неуверенно послышалось со всех сторон.

Люди поклонились и начали потихоньку расходиться, хотя и заметно было, что они не до конца понимали, что происходит. И правда, какой же полководец не захочет пополнить свое войско на пару сотен солдат?

Мерлин улыбнулся Пендрагону и положил ему руку на плечо. Последнее время он делал это довольно часто. Это был их маленький жест, который демонстрировал поддержку, придавал сил, уверял Артура, что он все сделал правильно.

Рыцари тренировались на специально отведенном для этого поле. Маленькие отряды король послал на разведку ближе к границе, чтобы точно знать, когда нагрянут войска соседей.

По приблизительным расчетам все активные боевые действия должны были начаться не раньше, чем через три дня. Предположительно, именно за это время Тревиан соберет всех своих людей, снарядит их оружием, и они выдвинутся в путь.

На заседании круглого стола Ланселот выдвинул предположение, что стоит напасть первыми, тогда, возможно, эффект неожиданности принес бы им определенные преимущества в бою. Предложение не одобрили, так как войску Камелота тоже нужно было еще немного времени для подготовки. К тому же, Артур сказал, что они не могут напасть первыми, поскольку занимают только оборонительные позиции.

«Камелот не является агрессором в этой войне, это ясно?» – строго произнес он, окидывая взглядом каждого сидящего за столом.

Решили, что само сражение будет проходить на плоской открытой равнине, это было довольно удобное место, и, к тому же, ближайшее селение находилось довольно далеко, так что люди не должны были пострадать. Основной задачей рыцарей Артура было не дать врагам продвинуться дальше на свои земли. Про победу, как правило, никто даже не заикался, поскольку было предельно ясно, что такой исход сражения очень маловероятен: все же, противник превосходил их и умением, и количеством.

Два дня прошли в жуткой суматохе. На рассвете третьего они выдвигались в путь. В ночь перед этим Артур сидел один в своих покоях и думал. Мерлин как раз проходил мимо комнаты короля. Уже практически завернув за угол, он вдруг на секунду остановился. Интуиция подсказывала, что что-то не так.

Парень спросил стражника, стоящего у дверей:

\- Его Высочество у себя?

\- Да.

\- Странно, а почему же так тихо? – удивился он, и решил заглянуть.

Пендрагон сидел за столом с серебряным кубком в руке и задумчиво смотрел в окно.

Мерлин бесшумно встал у него за спиной.

\- Я задумался о том, что станет со страной, если меня убьют на поле боя, – ответил Артур на немой вопрос слуги.

Мерлин открыл было рот, чтобы оптимистично заявить, что такого не случится, но Артур смог ощутить это, даже сидя спиной, и недовольно поморщился:

\- Перестань, – он помолчал и продолжил дальше, – у меня нет наследников, нет даже жены, которая смогла бы занять престол после моей смерти. Из родни есть Моргана, но, боюсь, что это не вариант, – он грустно усмехнулся и глотнул вина, – мой дядя умер пару лет назад, детей у него также не было. Советникам я доверить не могу, а рыцарям – не положено. У меня не осталось никого, понимаешь? У меня нет семьи.

Мерлин не придумал, что на это сказать. Выхода действительно не было.

\- Значит, есть только один вариант, – подумав еще немного, хрипло сказал маг, – прошу, останься в живых.

Артур удивленно посмотрел на друга – уж слишком дрожал у того голос.

Мерлин развернулся и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Они выехали на рассвете, благо, погода была прекрасная. Лошади тяжело ступали под весом своих хозяев и их доспехов. В пути ни о чем серьезном не говорили, Гавейн старался разрядить напряжение своими глупыми шуточками, как ни странно, это помогало – даже Артур стал не таким хмурым, как в последние несколько дней.

Вечер был напряженным, Мерлин все время бегал по каким-то мелким поручениям: то помогал повару, то поил и кормил лошадей, то ставил палатки вместе с остальными рыцарями, то просто мешался у всех под ногами. Артур всегда утверждал, что последнее получается у его слуги лучше всего.

В общих чертах, они неплохо провели время. Правда, Мерлин замечал время от времени, каким взглядами провожают рыцари друг друга: было понятно, что они прощаются. Никто не произносил этого вслух, но такой подтекст явно присутствовал в каждом дружеском пожатии руки или объятиях. Из-за этого, несмотря на внешнее всеобщее веселье, атмосфера была грустной.

Артур сидел в стороне от всех за какими-то картами, не обращая внимания на веселящихся рыцарей. Мерлин насыпал в неглубокую миску немного еды и подошел к королю.

\- Артур. Артур!

\- А? Что?

\- Поешь. И прекрати пялиться на эти старые бумаги. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что пользы от этого никакой.

Пендрагон вздохнул и взял миску из рук Мерлина.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы они умирали ни за что. Это человеческие жизни, которые отдают за какие-то странные убеждения своего короля на счет династических браков, будь они прокляты!

\- Это не глупости, Артур. Твои убеждения – не глупости! Все сидящие там люди, – Эмрис махнул рукой в сторону костра, – понимают, что ты все сделал правильно.

\- Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я сделал не все. Что такое мое счастье в сравнении с тысячами жизней, тысячами оставшихся там, в Камелоте, жен, детей и матерей? Я не имел права этого делать, только вот понял это слишком поздно.

Мерлин мог только покачать головой.

\- Твое счастье для них важно настолько же, насколько и тебе – их. Подумай об этом. А потом ложись спать, – тепло улыбнулся ему слуга.

Ночью всех разбудили звуки охотничьего рога и крики часовых. Армия Виндзора напала неожиданно, за пару часов до рассвета. Рыцари, привыкшие ко всему, собрались быстро. Мерлин, надев на Артура латы, порывисто его обнял.

\- Не волнуйся… – мягко сказал король, погладив его по голове. Он не решился продолжить фразу словами «со мной ничего не случится», как собирался.

«Зачем лишний раз обещать то, что вероятнее всего не сможешь выполнить?» – печально подумал Артур.

\- Прости меня, – добавил король, глядя Мерлину прямо в глаза. Он и сам не понял, зачем это сказал. Просто в тот момент ему это показалось уместным.

Он сделал пару шагов назад, пристально разглядывая Мерлина, пытаясь запомнить его таким, как сейчас.

«Все-таки приятно, когда последнее, что ты помнишь, это лицо лучшего друга» – подумал король.

Он не знал, когда именно этот шалопай перешел из разряда «слуга, которого постоянно хочется прибить» в «друга, которого, чего там таить, тоже хочется иногда пристукнуть», а потом и в «лучшего друга и человека, мнение которого для тебя самое важное».

Постояв так пару секунд и запоминая все детали этой картины – растерянный Мерлин с доспехами в руках и выражением непонимания на лице, – Артур резко развернулся и закричал, обращаясь к своим воинам:

\- Сражайтесь доблестно и… за любовь к Камелоту!

И ему вторили сотни воодушевленных голосов.


	3. Chapter 3

Разумеется, на поле боя Мерлина не пустили, а попросили остаться вместе с Гаюсом помогать раненым. В этом никто и не сомневался. Абсолютно все рыцари сошлись на том, что Мерлин с мечом в руках на их стороне – опаснее, чем вся армия противника вместе взятая.

Первые пару часов сражения они с Гаюсом перевязывали мелкие царапины, вытаскивали стрелы и зашивали раны. Мерлин чувствовал непонятное беспокойство за Артура, но не такое, как обычно во время битв. Он чувствовал, что что-то произойдет, что-то пойдет не так.

Как всегда, чутье не подвело. Неожиданно присутствие чужеродной магии захлестнуло с головой, Эмрис еле устоял на ногах.

«Маги здесь? Но откуда? – пронеслось в голове, – Господи, Артур!»

Мерлин крикнул Гаюсу:

\- Подмени меня, срочно!

Он выбежал из палатки и направился по прямой, ориентируясь на звуки боя, клубы дыма от пламени костров и всплески магии.

Расстановка сил, как и предполагалось, была не в их пользу. Каждую секунду люди умирали. Артур, разумеется, находился прямо в эпицентре событий, размахивая мечом, казалось, во все стороны одновременно.

Но то, что интересовало Мерлина, находилось на скале повыше: именно оттуда били яркие белые молнии, которые за раз могли убить или сильно ранить троих-четверых рыцарей.

Там, на возвышении, виднелся силуэт довольно высокого человека в темном плаще, рассмотреть его подробнее не представлялось возможным. Именно этот маг и управлял сейчас ходом сражения.

Мерлин не мог ничего предпринять, так как его магию в любом случае заметили бы, а менять облик на старого чародея попросту не было времени. Тем более, что на счету была каждая секунда.

Именно в этот момент, когда юный маг пытался сориентироваться в ситуации и решить, что именно предпринять, голова начала раскалываться. Он услышал, что кто-то тихо шепчет: «Эмрис… Эмрис…»

А дальше голова закружилась, парень на секунду потерял равновесие и резко выпал из реальности. Словно в тумане он увидел поле боя, Артура и одного из личных воинов Тревиана – это можно было легко определить по цвету и гербу на плаще.

Боль начинала пульсировать все сильнее, но Мерлин заметил, что рыцарь Виндзора подходил к Пендрагону сзади, сжимая меч. Артур же, увлеченно сражаясь с тремя противниками сразу, не замечал угрозы. Сверху, не переставая, свистели стрелы и летал пепел от горящих повсюду костров.

Воин Тревиана, сосредоточившись, нанес прицельный удар противнику, и лицо короля перекосилось от боли. Зажимая рану рукой, Артур медленно повалился на бок и больше не шевелился.

– Нет! – отчаянно закричал Мерлин и… очнулся на холодной земле. Головная боль утихла, он приподнялся на локте и увидел, как тот же самый рыцарь подбирается к королю сзади.

В этот момент можно было сделать много всего, особенно зная, что произойдет дальше.

Можно было незаметно магией поставить убийце подножку или раскалить рукоять его меча, как Мерлин проделывал уже не раз.

Можно было защитить Артура невидимым барьером или хотя бы позвать его, и тем самым обратить его внимание на человека позади.

Можно было…

Можно было сделать много всего. Но Мерлин мог думать только об одном: «Если с ним что-то случится, я никогда себе этого не прощу».

И Эмрис сделал то, что в этот момент, казалось, было естественней всего. Он просто подбежал к Артуру и, не думая, заслонил его своим телом. Удар пришелся прямо в живот, со стороны сердца. Было ужасно больно и обидно.

Вылечить себя в таком состоянии он, в любом случае, не смог бы: слишком мало сил, да и лекарств нет никаких под рукой, а просто магии на такую рану не хватит.

«Неужели все закончится вот так глупо?» – подумал маг и тихо всхлипнул.

Артур моментально обернулся, словно что-то услышав в этой какофонии, но было уже поздно. Все, что он успел сделать, так это убить рыцарей Тревиана вокруг себя и опуститься на колени перед другом.

\- Господи!

\- Нет, всего лишь я, – слабо улыбнулся Мерлин, – Артур, я сейчас сделаю кое-что, только прошу тебя, ничего не спрашивай и не удивляйся, ладно?

Артур кивнул с напряженным лицом, ожидая всего, чего угодно.

Мерлин начал громко выкрикивать непонятные слова. Он четко произносил их снова и снова, не жалея на это свои последние силы.

Когда язык уже ворочался с трудом, Эмрис только произнес:

\- Пожалуйста, Килгарра, спаси их всех. Артур, я много раз оскорблял и подначивал тебя, шутя. Я был рядом, поддерживал твои решения. Я даже поклялся защищать тебя. Но самое главное, я так и не сказал тебе, что…

Он закрыл глаза и провалился в темноту.

Король встряхнул друга за плечо.

\- Мерлин! Черт! – только и прошипел он. – Да что же это такое!

Артур заметил пару воинов Виндзора, явно пробивающихся к нему, считая короля легкой мишенью. На их пути выросли Гавейн, Ланселот и Леон, демонстративно доставая мечи и разминая затекшие шеи.

\- Перси? – спросил король, прекрасно зная, что эта четверка всегда была неразлучной даже в бою.

Все промолчали, а Леон, не оглядываясь назад, только напряженно покачал головой. Дальше вокруг короля завязалась драка и рыцарям было особо не до разговоров.

\- Мерлин, Мерлин, очнись! – все просил Артур, тряся его за плечо. – Боже, только не ты, пожалуйста, нет! Пожалуйста… Да почему же ты всегда творишь какие-то глупости?!

С правой стороны послышались сначала крики удивления, а потом и страха. Артур повернул голову на звук, пытаясь подняться на ноги и собираюсь унести слугу в безопасное место, но увидел причину криков… и остался сидеть на земле.

Это был дракон! Огромный, темно-зеленый, летящий прямо на них! Лениво повернув голову и разобравшись в ситуации, ящер дохнул пламенем на мага, стоящего на верхушке скалы, и, судя по всему, сильно его ранил.

Для того, чтобы посеять страх в ряды противников понадобилось лишь еще пару раз продемонстрировать мощь огненного залпа. Началась паника, армия Виндзора отступала все дальше и дальше, а потом и вовсе пустилась в бегство.

Дракон приземлился прямо возле Артура, но король от удивления ничего не смог сказать.

\- Глупый Эмрис, – кивнул Килгарра в сторону Мерлина.

\- О чем ты? – наконец смог выдавить Артур.

\- А Вы так ничего и не поняли, Ваше Величество? – насмешливо поинтересовался он.

Артур покачал головой.

– Маг вызвал меня из последних сил, чтобы я помог тебе в бою, король Камелота. Я выполнил мою часть работы.

Артур вдруг почувствовал, что рука Мерлина, которую он держал в своей, еле ощутимо дрогнула.

\- Он жив! – удивленно и радостно воскликнул Артур.

Килгарра немного склонил голову набок.

\- Он же жив? – уже не так уверенно переспросил король.

\- Да, пока да. Но жизнь покидает его тело быстро, Артур Пендрагон.

\- Ты… сможешь его спасти? Пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что захочешь!

В этот момент Артур был готов сделать что угодно, унижаться как угодно, пообещать все, что попросят, лишь бы с Мерлином все было в порядке.

\- Помочь ему смогут только друиды, Артур. Они владеют магией такой силы, которая может излечить твоего друга.

\- Ты сможешь отнести его к ним? Прошу тебя!

Дракон склонил голову в другую сторону.

\- Ответь мне сначала на один вопрос, молодой король. Почему жизнь этого слуги для тебя так важна?

\- Я… он… – Артур не знал, что на это ответить.

Ему задавали этот вопрос раньше: чаще всего отец, Гвен и даже Моргана. Он никогда не знал, что сказать. Всегда объяснял, что ценит то, что Мерлин для него делает, или что любая человеческая жизнь важна, или использовал еще какую-то пустую отговорку.

Но что-то подсказывало, что с Килгаррой такой фокус не пройдет, поэтому Артур просто сказал, особо не раздумывая:

– Он мне дорог. Очень, – он сделал особое ударение на последнем слове.

Видимо, такой ответ был принят великим драконом, потому что в следующий момент к ноге Артура притронулся кончик кожистого крыла.

\- Залезай, юный король, и постарайся хорошенько зажать его рану рукой. Путь не близкий.


	4. Chapter 4

Как только король устроился поудобнее, схватившись одной рукой за бок дракона, а другой обняв поудобнее Мерлина, они сразу же взлетели. Мощный поток воздуха чуть не скинул их со спины Килгарры, но Артур в последний момент умудрился восстановить равновесие, немного наклонившись.

Мерлин до сих пор был без сознания и становился все бледнее и бледнее. Было такое впечатление, что как бы сильно рану не прижимали, кровь все равно текла все сильнее, а с ней потихоньку уходила и жизнь.

Они набрали высоту, стало очень холодно и влажно. Укрыть Мерлина было нечем, а сам король был в латах, которые тоже не особо грели. Только тело дракона оставалось единственным источником тепла, и Пендрагон постарался как можно аккуратнее расположить раненого друга поближе к горячему боку ящера.

\- Артур Пендрагон! – послышался голос.

До короля не сразу дошло, что говорит это сам Килгарра. Все-таки переутомление давало о себе знать.

\- Да? – он тщетно попытался перекричать ветер.

Но дракон, казалось, прекрасно все слышал.

\- У тебя есть уникальный шанс задать мне вопросы, которые тебя волнуют.

Далеко-далеко внизу показалась маленькая тоненькая голубая полоска. Артур с ужасом узнал в ней одну из самых широких и полноводных рек на территории Камелота. 

Голова немного закружилась, и король тяжело сглотнул.

\- Что, прямо сейчас?!

Ему показалось или Килгарра засмеялся?

\- Поверь мне, юный правитель, потом у тебя будут другие заботы, – ответил он.

Артур задумался. Вопросов, разумеется, и правда накопилось огромное множество. Он подумал, как правильно сформулировать хотя бы один из них.

\- Почему он не сказал мне раньше?

\- А ты бы поверил? А если бы даже и поверил, то что тогда? – ответ великого дракона слышно было с трудом из-за ветра в ушах, но достаточно хорошо, чтобы улавливать общую мысль.

\- Ну ладно, раньше мой отец мог сжечь его на костре в мгновение ока. Но ведь я – не такой, как он. Я бы все спокойно выслушал, и… – мысли начинали путаться, – просто я думал, что мы друзья. Он должен был мне рассказать.

\- Юный король, тебе не положено было этого знать. Такова ваша судьба. Твоя – мудро править, а его – бескорыстно защищать, помогать всюду, где может, и даже там, где не может.

\- Он… много помогал мне? – удивился Артур.

Он всегда считал Мерлина чем-то вроде мебели. Ну, парень вроде выполнял свои обязанности (время от времени), и иногда с ним можно было здорово посмеяться, он умел неплохо слушать, не перебивая, но это, пожалуй, все.

Сейчас, когда Артур начал об этом задумываться, он вспомнил, что каждый раз, как ему что-то не давало покоя, Мерлин был рядом. Он вроде бы всегда просто стоял неподалеку, но на самом деле своими дурацкими шуточками, а иногда и более серьезными фразами, подталкивал к принятию правильного решения, подавал нужную идею. И все это он делал настолько бесхитростно, что никакой намеренной манипуляцией тут и не пахло. Всегда возникало ощущение, что это решение принял сам Артур.

Стоп, а что, если на секундочку вспомнить, что он владеет магией? Сколько раз сам Мерлин колдовал над ним? Таким образом, возможно, он смог понравиться и втереться в доверие к принцу с первых же секунд?

А даже если он и не применял к Артуру эти методы управления сознанием, то, с другой стороны, он мог помогать ему во всем остальном. Сколько раз Пендрагон выигрывал турниры и побеждал противников? Получается, он жульничал, сам того не зная?

Сколько десятков раз они выбирались из всевозможных передряг, побывав на волосок от смерти? Рыцари Камелота всегда считали это везением. А было ли это действительно везением?

Может ли он теперь доверять себе и своим суждениям, заслугам – хоть чему-либо, в чем раньше был уверен?

Голова начинала ощутимо побаливать. Нет, такое количество вопросов он не успеет задать Килгарре и за пару дней, не то, что за пару часов.

К счастью, дракон умел либо читать мысли, либо просто был до жути проницательным, и начал говорить сам:

– Артур Пендрагон, Эмрис пришел в твою жизнь, чтобы навеки изменить её. Вы – две стороны одной медали, вы помогаете и дополняете друг друга. Каждый раз, как твоя королевская задница была на волосок от смерти, Мерлин делал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы её спасти.

Парень немного поперхнулся от такой формулировки.

– И я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь, Артур Пендрагон, – невозмутимо продолжал Килгарра, – но все, чего ты добился в жизни, ты сделал сам. Я знаю наверняка, что Эмрис использовал свою магию только когда это было действительно жизненно необходимо. Тебе не за что его осуждать и не в чем упрекнуть. Как бы то ни было, как видишь, в итоге твоя жизнь оказалась для него намного дороже своей. Делай выводы, мальчик.

Артур, слушая это все, судорожно вцепился в рубашку Мерлина. Он даже на секунду не мог представить, сколько всего это непослушное существо умудрилось ради него натворить.

Король наклонился к самому лицу друга и тихо прошептал:

\- Спасибо тебе. Теперь я знаю, за что.

Артур осторожно и очень нежно целует Мерлина в лоб. Всю оставшуюся дорогу король вспоминал все те странные ситуации, которые когда-либо происходили с ними.

Каждый раз, когда у противника рукоять меча каким-то образом начинала плавиться, никто не задавал вопросов. Тем более никто ничего не спрашивал, когда резко сами собой проходили все смертельные заболевания в городе. Когда из подземелья сбежал дракон, никто даже не пикнул. Что уже говорить о том, чтобы заикнуться о побеге всех, кому не лень, из дворцовой темницы?

«Зачем он все это делал? Почему ни разу ничего не сказал, а наоборот, заметал следы? Почему не доверился ему, Артуру, ведь с момента смерти отца прошло уже достаточно времени?»

И тут он вспомнил последние слова Мерлина: «Я тебе так и не сказал, что…»

«Нет, это не могут быть его последние слова!» – запаниковал Артур.

\- Килгарра? Я…

\- Уже скоро, не нервничай, – ухмыльнулся дракон.

Они помолчали.

\- Зачем он это сделал?

\- Хочешь ответ на этот вопрос? Спроси у него сам, когда очнется.

\- Этот идиот ведь мог использовать магию, и никто бы не пострадал…

Дракон не ответил.

Они стремительно приближались к небольшой полянке посреди леса. Ящер мягко коснулся лапами земли, а затем сложил крылья, чтобы людям было удобнее слезть.

\- Зажимай рану покрепче, Артур Пендрагон, чем больше крови он потеряет – тем хуже. Пожалуйста, помни то, о чем мы с тобой говорили. И да благословит вас само Провидение!

\- Стой, подожди, ты же не собираешься…

Килгарра уже не слушал его, взмахивая кожистыми крыльями.

\- … вот так нас тут бросить?! – закончил фразу Артур. – Прекрасно!

Он в любом случае не смог бы унести Мерлина далеко, и что делать теперь совершенно не знал.

Они находились посреди неизвестного леса, в окружении голых деревьев. Уже смеркалось, и становилось все холоднее и холоднее. От друга Артур отойти не мог: во-первых, он придерживал рукой рану и согревал тело раненого. Именно этим он себя и убеждал.

А если покопаться в глубине души, было и во-вторых: он просто боялся отойти от Мерлина и оставить его одного. Глупо, конечно, но казалось, что пока они вместе, то ничего катастрофического не произойдет.

\- Если с ним что-то случится, я себе никогда этого не прощу! – прошептал Пендрагон, глядя на темнеющее небо.

Именно там, по его представлениям, и находилось это самое Провидение, которое должно было им помочь.


	5. Chapter 5

Время текло медленно. Наверняка прошло всего ничего, но Артуру казалось, будто каждая секунда важна. Собственно, так оно и было. Хотелось пить, и чтобы этот кошмар никогда не случался.

Он попробовал представить, что будет, когда Мерлин очнется. Артур попробовал продумать, что именно он скажет, что сделает, как отреагирует.

И он потерял бдительность. Он задумался всего лишь на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы кто-то смог незаметно подкрасться сзади.

\- Твоему другу нужна помощь, Артур Пендрагон. Эмрис умирает.

Король резко повернулся. На поляне стояло два старика, лица еще троих были скрыты капюшонами.

\- Вы сможете ему помочь?

\- Почему мы должны помогать тебе, юный король? Все, что сделали для нас правители Камелота, так это долгие годы преследовали, отлавливали и уничтожали всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами, как диких зверей. Так почему мы должны помогать тебе?!

Артур глубоко вздохнул. Как же ему надоело пожинать плоды ненависти своего отца! Как он устал сражаться в не своих битвах, вести чужие войны и получать тонны ненависти от людей, к которым не чувствует вражды!

\- Я обещаю мир и процветание вашему народу, – устало признал он.

\- Ты говоришь искренне, мальчик, – удивленно заметил второй друид.

Казалось, что его удивлению не было предела.

\- Я говорю от чистого сердца: я не желаю войны, так же, как не желают этого и мои подданные. Я прошу, нет, умоляю вас, помогите этому человеку. Докажите, что магия приносит добро, спасите его жизнь, и я сохраню сотни.

Старики переглянулись. Какое-то время все, что слышал Артур - это завывание ветра в расщелине между валунами и шелест листьев на деревьях. Король стоял, не двигаясь и боясь лишний раз вздохнуть, и ожидал решения людей, которые могли бы уничтожить его еще в ту самую секунду, как он ступил на их землю.

Наконец, после долгого обдумывания, один из стариков произнес:

\- Тогда начинай привыкать к тому, что видишь, юный правитель Камелота.

И он махнул рукой. Этот простой, казалось бы, жест, открыл перед Артуром новый мир.

Вокруг них в один прекрасный момент появились маленькие покосившиеся палатки, бегающие ребятишки, веревки с сохнущим бельем, женщины, готовящие обед в большом казане. Воздух резко наполнился звуками и запахами, криками и смехом, даже цвета, казалось, стали ярче.

\- Как?..

\- Мы нашли артефакт, который позволяет скрывать наш маленький лагерь от твоих солдат и грабителей. Как видишь, он работает довольно успешно.

К ним подбежало несколько человек, и тело бессознательного Мерлина взмыло в воздух и куда-то неспешно поплыло. Артур по инерции ухватился за самое дорогое, что у него осталось, и не желал выпускать тунику друга из рук.

Один из стариков рассмеялся:

\- Успокойся, Артур Пендрагон, мы поможем ему. Ты можешь довериться моему народу, мы не причиним вреда.

Немного помешкав, он все же расслабил пальцы, и Мерлина унесли в одну из палаток, вероятнее всего, обитель местного целителя. Старики, сказав Артуру чувствовать себя, как дома, исчезли с негромким хлопком.

Как оказалось позже, у друидов не было понятия «слуг» и «господ», поэтому Пендрагона никто не обслуживал, как он привык. Существовали старейшины, которые руководили относительным порядком, и носили это звание только могущественные и невероятно мудрые люди. Все остальные были между собой равны. Эти люди жили, помогая друг другу, поддерживая и делясь с теми, кому это было необходимо.

Артур узнал все это, находясь с этими людьми бок о бок всего лишь сутки. Все были невероятно добры и щедры, и стереотипы, на которых воспитывали принца с детства, ломались на глазах.

Деревня была довольно маленькая, и колдовать здесь могли все – от старого до малого. Сидя под деревом, король изумленно наблюдал за трехлетним ребенком, сотворившим себе бабочек прямо из воздуха и радостно им улыбающегося. Он видел пожилую пару, поддерживающую друг друга магическими силами, деля их поровну и тем самым творящую чудо, и маленькую девочку, которая на глазах изумленного Артура вырастила кустики черники, потому что её младший брат проголодался.

Если все это нельзя было назвать человеческой добротой и процветанием, то он не знал, что же тогда можно?!

Утер столько лет лгал всем им насчет магии и народов, которые её применяли. Возможно, наверное, пришло время исправлять его ошибки?

К Эмрису, как здесь называли Мерлина, короля не пускали. Он так и сидел поодаль от загадочной палатки, время от времени засыпая на пару минут и подкрепляясь продуктами, которые приносили местные детишки.

Артур также рассматривал из-за густых кустов все те удивительные явления, о существовании которых даже не подозревал на протяжении всей своей жизни. Пожалуй, если бы у него не было обязанностей перед своей страной и народом, то он с удовольствием прожил бы тут всю оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Наблюдаешь за магическим миром? И как тебе? – послышался голос у самого уха Артура.

Он улыбнулся и выдохнул, признавая:

\- Просто удивительно.

И только потом посмотрел в глаза говорившему человеку.

Мерлин был до сих пор очень бледным и придерживал забинтованную рану рукой. Но он был здесь. И он явно был жив.

\- Если бы ты не был таким упертым ослом, возможно, я показал бы тебе его и раньше, – попытался пошутить он, слабо улыбнувшись.

Шутка явно не удалась. Артур продолжил смотреть на него таким же напряженным взглядом, потому что только сейчас он понял, насколько сильно переживал все это время. И теперь наконец-то король мог просто расслабиться. Наконец-то с этой взбалмошной и такой привычной сердцу колючкой все в порядке.

\- Хорошо выспался? – поинтересовался Артур, – знаешь, говорят, что сон приносит красоту, и ты сейчас так прекрасен, как… как…

\- Как ты?

\- Вот именно, как я, – улыбнулся он.

\- Тогда, пожалуй, я не буду больше спать. Выглядеть как ты – не особо заманчивая перспектива.

Артур выдохнул и заключил Мерлина в крепкие объятья, прижимая к себе как можно сильнее. Хотя Эмрису и было немного больно из-за его ран, он удивленно обнял короля в ответ.

Что-то было определенно не так, это чувствовали они оба. Объятья, хоть какие угодно радостные и крепкие, никогда не передали бы тех эмоций, что сейчас витали в воздухе.

Поэтому Артур решился. Он немного отстранился, придерживая одной рукой мага за шею (видимо, чтобы не сбежал), заглянул в глаза Мерлина, пытаясь определить, понимает ли тот, что происходит.

Ох уж эта хитрая улыбка! Эта мелкая зараза явно осознавала абсолютно все, что сейчас происходит! Поэтому, уже почти без колебаний подавшись вперед, Артур его поцеловал.

\- Воу! Ну наконец-то! – выдохнув, зачарованно сказал Мерлин. – Мне всего лишь потребовалось практически умереть для того, чтобы подтолкнуть тебя к решительным действиям. Да я, однако, молодец!

\- Не паясничай! Между прочим, это было куда страшнее, чем отказать Тревиану, – улыбаясь, признал Пендрагон.

Они еще какое-то время подурачились, как обычно упражняясь в остроумии, пока наконец Мерлину не надоел весь этот фарс и он не заткнул своего короля ответным поцелуем.

\- Не вздумай больше умирать, ладно? – тихо сказал Артур, и Эмрис знал, что на этот раз он говорит уже серьезно, не шутя.

Ответа не последовало, и они посидели чуть-чуть в тишине.

\- А что ты мне тогда хотел сказать, перед тем, как потерял сознание? – поинтересовался вдруг король ни с того, ни с сего.

По какой-то неизвестной ему причине он все никак не мог выбросить этот момент из головы.

\- Я…

\- Ты хотел сказать мне о своих магических способностях?

\- Нет, зачем, я же тогда уже призвал Килгарру? Все и так было ясно.

\- Тогда что?

\- Я… скажу это тебе… – Артур жадно ловил каждое его слово, – только… – большего внимания в глазах Пендрагона, достичь, казалось, было просто невозможно, – …на смертном одре! – рассмеялся Мерлин.

Все-таки он обожал дразнить своего короля.

***

Магия в Камелот возвращалась постепенно. Все былые запреты были отменены, и в город полилась река из целителей, фокусников, друидов и обычных шарлатанов.

Народ, как и предсказывал Мерлин, эти перемены воспринял положительно. То, что раньше было глубоким уважением к королю, обернулось искренней любовью и обожанием. Хотя, по словам придворного мага Его Величества, он так и остался невозможным занудой.

Где-то через месяц бессмысленной и утомительной войны с Виндзором, Тревиан, наконец, сдался. Отчасти из-за того, что на стороне противника был значительный перевес, так как неожиданно на стороне Камелота объявились могущественные маги, отчасти из-за побега принцессы Беладонны с одним из придворных рыцарей.

В записке, которую она написала отцу в день побега было только три слова: «Хватит. Меня. Сватать!»


End file.
